1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve assemblies for controlling fluid flow through a tube and, more particularly, relates to pinch valves for controlling flow through flexible tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of pinch valves a flexible tube through which fluid flows is pinched closed. In many such valves, the tube is pinched by a cam lever pivotally mounted on an associated frame or housing which also supports the tube. Most such valve assemblies are simply clamping devices designed to be slipped over an existing tube. They do not provide an integrated or modular valve assembly which can be readily coupled and decoupled as a unit relative to an associated fluid system in an effectively fluid-tight sealed assemblage. It is known to provide a valve which includes its own tube and is adapted to be connected to other conduits. Many such pinch valves are of relatively complex construction, including either complex lever mounting and/or biasing arrangements or complex frame or housing constructions, and/or they do not provide a closed modular construction which protects the tube.